


I Hate Chocolate Chip Cookies

by Rainy182



Series: I Hate Chocolate Chip Cookies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Courting implied, Denial is not just a river, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nice Peter, Or at least I tried to keep it that way, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Peter is very very not like Tv Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, and I haven't written in awhile on top of this omg. But here is the (kinda bad) summary:Peter isn't in love, just really happy. Happy enough to make Chocolate Chip cookies, not because they are Stiles favorite, but because....Peter likes cookies.





	I Hate Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by Green's story "I Reach Out From Inside". At least the very end when Peter is borderline mushy. So here is by headcannon based of that that. I hope you enjoy and feel free to point out typos or grammar mistakes.

Peter was happy that’s all, fascinated and happy at the most, but he- for sure- is not in love. It’s something he can camly say he doesn't do. Not because he thinks he’s above love, he just can fathom seeing someone and thinking “I want to be with them forever” or “They deserve the world” and know they’ll feel the same towards him. He also can’t stand anyone for more than five minutes, but that’s not the point. The point is:

 

Peter Edward Hale is not in love.

 

He just really likes chocolate chip cookies and accidently made too many. However, since he’s full and doesn’t like throwing food away, he now has to find someone to give it to someone. And Stiles’s house happened to be on the way to the library. Well...if he adds twenty minutes to his walk- which he wanted to because it's a nice day out. 

 

Peter Edward Hale is not in love.

 

Peter walks up to the Stilinski front door and knocks before waiting for it to be opened. He knows he could leave the cookies there and walk away or just give them at the pack meeting. But then Derek- or God forbid, McCall- will want one, and he’s rather not have his court-  _ leftovers  _ scarfed down by unappreciative imbiles. Stiles will enjoy it. 

The door opens to reveal Stiles, his hair still wet from the shower, looking confused for a moment before his smile appears upon seeing Peter.

 

Peter Edward Hale is completely in love.

 

Peter lifts the plastic bowl of cookies as a greeting. Causing Stiles to reach out with grabbing hands as he thanks him as he moves to let him in. 

“Thank you Peter! I love Chocolate Chip cookies”, Stiles exclaimed as he closes the door behind Peter. 

 

_ I know. _

 

“You want one?” Stiles ask as he passes a cookie over to Peter. 

 

Peter nods before slowly putting a cookie in his mouth and chews. The chocolate melting on his tongue. Causing his taste buds to burst with the flavor. 

“Mmm,” he hums comentaroly before clearing his throat, “I just had some extra so I brought it over because I know how much you love chocolate chip cookies.” 

 

“Aw thanks Peter, that’s so sweet.” Stiles says softly before grinning, “Like these cookies!” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes, “Not your best joke- not your worst- but not your best,” he says with a smile. 

Peter looks at the clock before turning to Stiles who currently was eating another cookie. 

“I actually have to go. I need to stop by the library then go grocery shopping, sorry.” 

 

Stiles just nods in understanding, before walking him to the door, whistling him a good day- cookie in hand- before closing the door. Once five minutes past ensuring Peter is gone Stiles runs to the trash to spit out the cookie remnants and throw out the rest. 

 

“Why don’t you tell him you hate chocolate chip cookies??” The sheriffs voice startling Stiles.

 

“Because Dad, he makes those cookies for me thinking they're my favorite. And they actually seem to be his favorite as well!!”

* * *

  
  


Across town Peter gargles his mouth for the tenth time, while Derek stands back amused. 

 

“You know,” Derek starts slowly, “You could just ask him out.” At the slow glare he receives from his Uncle he puts his hands up in defense, “Or you can just continue this path.” 

 

Peter sighs muttering, “I hate chocolate chip cookies.” 

His phone dings causing him too look down at his phone to notice a text from Stiles asking about lunch next week, as a way to say thanks for the cookies. 

 

_ Okay, so Peter just dislikes chocolate chip cookies. _


End file.
